


Accepting Sides

by QueenSea



Series: Sander Sides Episode [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSea/pseuds/QueenSea
Summary: I wrote an episode in the style. This is a script not a short story. It's 1/2 episodes I wrote with the idea of them being spec scripts.After "Putting Others First" Patton tries anything he can to help Thomas.
Series: Sander Sides Episode [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770058
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's how to read this:
> 
> LOCATION (Interior or Exterior. Location. Time of day)
> 
> Action will be in a sentence like this.
> 
> CHARACTER NAME  
> What the character above is saying.

INT. THOMAS’ LIVING ROOM - DAY  
THOMAS, in relaxing clothes, stands in front of the camera, he fixes his hair with a smile.

THOMAS  
What is up everybody! Hope you all are doing well today. I have been doing really good. I took Janus’ advice. Had some me time. [INSERT SOME GOOD THINGS THOMAS HAS DONE] Mentally I’ve been doing pretty good too, which is great.

VIRGIL, dressed in his normal outfit, appears.

VIRGIL  
Hey.

Thomas jumps.

THOMAS  
What the heck!

Thomas takes a moment to calm. TITLE SEQUENCE plays.

THOMAS (CONT’D)  
You know this is the second time you’ve done that when I was just talking about how happy I was, and how I’m feeling good and all of that.

Virgil scratches his head.

VIRGIL  
Yeah, sorry about the first time. But there’s defiantly something wrong now, don’t you feel it?

THOMAS  
No, the only thing I feel right now is anxious.

LOKI, a child, presumably a young Thomas between the ages of 9-13. He wears the same clothes that Patton normally wears. Virgil and Thomas don’t notice Loki. Loki sneaks up behind Thomas and SCREAMS.

LOKI  
Boo!

Thomas and Virgil are both startled. Virgil falls to the ground and Thomas lets out a girly scream.

THOMAS  
Twice in one episode? Why?

Thomas turns around to face Loki.

PATTON, dressed in a duller outfit than normal, rises up. Loki notices Patton and quickly sinks down.

THOMAS (CONT’D)  
Who are you? -- Wait! Come back!

Thomas turns to Virgil who is still on the ground, still slightly startled.

THOMAS (CONT’D)  
Virgil, you okay?

VIRGIL  
Yeah, I think I’m good.

Thomas notices Patton who is starting to sink back down.

THOMAS  
Wait, Patton! Who was that? Why did he look so young? And why was he dressed like you? Also, you look different, did you do something?

Loki rises back up in Logan’s spot. He has on Logan’s tie around his head.

LOKI  
I, Thomas, am your childish side. I hold all of your childish urges along with jokes and puns, aren’t I punny?

Loki laughs at his own joke.

THOMAS  
I thought Patton covered those areas?

Thomas and Virgil both look to Patton. Patton looks down and doesn’t say anything. Loki raises a brow and pauses before he continues.

LOKI  
He did, but not anymore. Now, it’s my job!

Loki giggles and throws his fists on his hips, pumping out his chest, superman style. After holding the pose for a moment he pulls Logans tie off his head and sinks down holding it.

Virgil and Thomas turn to Patton.

VIRGIL  
Patton, what did you do?

Loki pops up in Roman’s spot without Logan’s tie and with Roman’s sash.

LOKI  
You just lost the game!

Loki pulls out a handful of legos and throws them at Virgil. Virgil raises his hands to protect himself. Loki laughs and sinks back down.

VIRGIL  
(same time as Thomas and Patton)  
What the hell?

THOMAS  
(same time as Virgil and Patton)  
Yeah! Not cool! Who does that?

PATTON  
(same time as Thomas and Virgil)  
Virgil, are you okay?

VIRGIL  
I’m fine Patton, and Thomas, you use to do that. You use to tell people they lost the game, not the lego thing, never threw those at people.  
Patton nods.

PATTON  
True, ask Logan. Sometimes you made many-a enemies on the playground.

The trio looks to Logan’s spot. Logan doesn’t appear.

VIRGIL  
Where’s Logan?

THOMAS  
And Roman.

ROMAN, in his normal clothes minus the sash, rises screaming.

ROMAN  
He stole my sash! Thomas, he took my sash! Do something!

Thomas frowns and glances at Patton who’s looking anywhere but at Thomas.

THOMAS  
Roman, I don’t even know who he is. How did he get your sash?

Roman paces in his area, one of his hands running over where his sash should be.

ROMAN  
He ran into my room while I was fixing my hair, it got messed up right before you started filming and I was rushing to fix it. I didn’t want to be late, I wanted to be here. When I turned around I saw him dashing off with my sash.

Roman makes a dramatic gesture. Virgil sighs at the action and gives the smallest smirk.

VIRGIL  
Did you happen to see Logan on your way over?

Roman lets the dramatics go.

ROMAN  
No, his room was empty, or at least, he wasn’t in it.

THOMAS  
So where could he be?

Everyone pauses and gets a moment to react.

THOMAS (CONT’D)  
(calling out)  
Logan? Logan! Where are you Teach?  
(quieter)  
I really hope something didn’t happen to him again... 

There’s silence for another moment before LOGAN slowly rises disheveled and without his tie. Logan reaches up as if to adjust his tie and sighs when it’s not there.

LOGAN  
I’m okay Thomas, thanks for being concerned this time. The small child just stole my tie.

THOMAS  
If he just took your tie why do you look so...

LOGAN  
Tousled, unkempt, scruffy, windswept--

THOMAS  
\--I was gonna say disheveled, but yeah, those work too.

LOGAN  
Well, after he took my tie I did some quick calculations and determined I should be able to catch him. So I ran after him. Little did I know but he had put saran wrap in a doorway and I ran face-first into it.

Loki pops up next to Logan and laughs, he has on Logan’s tie and Roman’s sash.

Logan jumps and grabs at his tie but misses as Loki sinks down.

PATTON  
Hey, get back here!

Logan’s attention is brought to Patton

LOGAN  
Patton, please share with the class what you did.

Logan starts to fix his hair. Patton sighs and looks down.

PATTON  
I know I shouldn’t have, but I thought if I was able to focus more on just right and wrong I might be able to look the other way on things that bother me, but I still want Thomas to have fun, so I thought it would be helpful to let him have those parts sometimes without feeling like I’m holding too high of standards or anything like that.

LOGAN  
That hasn’t answered the question, Patton.

Loki slides up behind Patton as Patton sighs. Loki, unnoticed by everyone, wiggles his fingers behind Patton who then stomps like a toddler having a temper tantrum. Patton huffs and then sighs.

PATTON  
(mumbling)  
I split myself in two.

ROMAN  
What was that Patton?

PATTON  
(mumbling again)  
I split myself in two.

LOGAN  
One more time Patton, louder please so everyone can hear.

PATTON  
(almost yelling)  
I split myself in two!

THOMAS  
(same time as Virgil and Roman)  
You can do that?

VIRGIL  
(same time as Thomas and Roman)  
No, no no.

ROMAN  
(same time as Virgil and Thomas)  
Not again.

THOMAS  
Sorry, not again?

LOGAN  
Yes, Thomas, we can split.

Thomas turns to Logan shocked.

THOMAS  
Split?

LOGAN  
It’s not something we normally do, and in fact, it’s actually something we all agreed we wouldn’t do again. After the last time.

Thomas takes a step back.

THOMAS  
Split? Last time? Who split last time?

Logan and Roman glance at Virgil. Virgil glares at Logan. Patton looks down and Roman takes a deep breath.

ROMAN  
Well, actually, Remus and I split first. When you were a child. That’s how he became him and I became me. When you started to understand the world, right and wrong and your creativity started really developing. That’s why we’re twins, that split. Before the split, we were one, but we were different. We split and became two separate sides that were even different from the original, so now, we’re your creativity just different parts of it.

LOGAN  
Virgil was the only other one of us to split until now. He split a few years after Roman and Remus. He and C--

VIRGIL  
\--Logan if you know what’s good for you and Thomas you’ll shut up right now.

THOMAS  
Virg, it’s okay. It doesn’t matter who he is, it won’t change what I think of you.

Virgil starts to pace. After a moment he yells out.

VIRGIL  
That stupid split! I stepped on a lego!

Loki steps out from behind Patton and laughs. He then sinks down.  
Patton looks down. Virgil sits on the steps.

VIRGIL  
(half defeated half angry)  
You don’t get it, Thomas! You were too young to remember and you didn’t even know about us when my split happened. Just shut up and don’t talk about it.  
(in a small pleading voice)  
Please.

Logan takes off his glasses and covers his mouth for a moment in shock. Roman looks at Virgil concerned. Patton covers his mouth and looks ready to cry. Thomas licks his lips and takes a breath. Thomas gives a small nod.

THOMAS  
Okay, Virgil. We won’t talk about him.

Virgil looks like a kicked puppy and nods. Virgil begins picking up the legos. Logan nods in agreement.

LOGAN  
I agree with Thomas, it’s only hurting Virgil to push the topic. 

Logan turns to Thomas.

LOGAN (CONT’D)  
After Virgil we all agreed, even the Dark Sides, never to split again.

Thomas looks at each of the Sides, the concern on his face grows.

THOMAS  
It was that bad even Remus and Janus agreed?

Roman looks from Virgil to Thomas. He takes a deep breath.

ROMAN  
Yes. You see how Remus and I compare. Now imagine that but with Virgil as a Dark Side, this all happened before he even joined us.

Roman looks back at Virgil.

ROMAN (CONT’D)  
And I’ve been holding it against him all this time. That’s part of the reason why I treat him the way I do.

Virgil looks up at Roman.

ROMAN (CONT’D)  
And for that Virgil, I’m sorry. I know and I understand why you split, you needed to and there’s no good reason for me to keep holding it against you. What he became... It’s not your fault and I’m done acting like it is. Will you forgive me?

Virgil nods.

VIRGIL  
It’s okay Roman. He is and always will be my fault.

ROMAN  
But he’s not! Not anymore, he’s his own Side, just as Remus is. I’m not put at fault for everything Remus does!

THOMAS  
That is true. I don’t fault you either Virgil.

VIRGIL  
You don’t even know him!

THOMAS  
And I don’t need to. You’re split now. Anything he does is on him, not you.

VIRGIL  
Thank you, Thomas, but he’s still my responsibility.

Virgil looks away from everyone still looking like a kicked puppy. Thomas stares at Virgil for a second before he sighs and turns to Patton.

THOMAS  
Patton, you risked something that bad happening again? Why? What could be that important?

Patton looks unusually serious, very un-Patton like.

PATTON  
Not holding you to unreasonable standards. I’m trying but deep down I still have those standards. I want you to be selfless, even at the cost of your mental health, I want you to give even if it means you get nothing. And I don’t like that. I wish it wasn’t like that but it is. All I wanted to do was make it so you could still have at least part of me and not be overwhelmed like you have been lately because of me.

Thomas softens. Roman’s shoulders fall. Logan gives a small nod of understanding. Virgil glances Patton’s way.

THOMAS  
Patton, changes like this take time. I don’t expect you to be better overnight. In fact, when you are like that, now Logan has started speaking up to make sure I’m aware that it’s you being overbearing. And that’s okay. You’re still learning. I want all of you with me while I do things. Not just... Jr, while you sit in your room alone. That’s not fun.

LOGAN  
This is true Patton, since our last video I have let Thomas know a few times when you were being unreasonable and I’ll do it again.--

ROMAN  
\--Just because you’re not at where you need to be doesn’t mean we don’t accept you. Patton last video we had a rousing discussion on ethics, a topic I know little about, but it was very interesting to see what you deal with every day--

THOMAS  
\--Change is hard but I already see some changes in you. The fact that you care so much you split to try and help, it’s just... wow. Patton, you said last time you’re done asking if I’m good, you decided that yes, I am good. Well, guess what Patton, so are you.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second half of the episode

Patton gives a soft smile. Logan tilts his head.

LOGAN  
(cautiously)  
Patton, I just thought of something. You advocate for the truth.

PATTON  
Yeah. I do do that.

Loki pops up laughing.

LOKI  
He said do-do!

Thomas gives a small laugh and Loki sinks out with a smile. Logan adjusts his tie.

LOGAN  
Anyway, Patton, how was not keeping your word okay with you? Last time you mentioned that you believed that the result of ones actions don’t matter it’s the how and why.

PATTON  
Well you see, it’s like how we talked about sometimes it’s okay to do things that don’t help others if it’s the best for Thomas. I applied that same logic. I did what I thought would best help Thomas, even if it meant doing something not as good as I wished it would be. And while I don’t think it was right, I was trying to be more open-minded because it’s a complicated subject... And... And--

ROMAN  
\--And you did think about the consequences of your actions.

Patton shakes his head.

PATTON  
I tried to think of some, but all of them that I thought of ended up with Thomas better off than when he started.

THOMAS  
Patton, I’m never better off without you. You’re my morality for goodness sake!

Patton opens his mouth to respond but Loki, wearing Janus’ hat, pops up in front of Patton. Loki tries to pants Patton but Patton catches on and holds his pants up before Loki gets the chance to pull down.

PATTON  
Kiddo, that’s not an okay thing to do.

Loki crosses his arms and pouts.

LOKI  
I don’t care, it would’ve been funny! And I’m not the only one who would’ve found it funny. The viewers would found it funny too, just ask them!

Loki sticks his tongue out and sinks down.

PATTON  
Come back Kiddo! Have a chat with your old man!

Loki pops back up next to Thomas, who is briefly startled but grabs his pants to make sure Loki can’t pull them down.

LOKI  
You’re not my “old man” you’re just Patton.

Patton looks slightly hurt.

ROMAN  
It’s okay Patton, all kids say those sorts of things when they’re angry.

Everyone goes quiet for a moment.

THOMAS  
So...

Loki turns to Thomas and the other Sides all look at him.

THOMAS (CONT’D)  
What should we call you?

Patton and Loki face each other.

PATTON  
(at the same time as Loki)  
Patton Jr.

LOKI  
(at the same time as Patton)  
Loki.

The two face each other.

PATTON  
(at the same time as Loki)  
You're name's not Loki, it's Patton Jr.

LOKI  
(at the same time as Patton)  
My name's not Patton Jr. It's Loki.

Loki and Patton both look offended.

LOKI  
Patton Jr. is stupid! Loki is super awesome! Like, have you seen him in the Thor movies? What a man!

Loki makes some sort of gesture as if to say “perfect”.  
ROMAN  
I know right? His hair is the best. He’s so good at it. So mischievous and sexy, mmm.

Loki is grinning and excited by Roman’s agreement.

THOMAS  
You both do have a point there. Loki from Thor is hot.

PATTON  
Right, but not the point. Jr. You’re literally a mini-me.

Loki’s face drops to a frown.

LOKI  
(upset)  
Except I’m not! You split us and gave me parts that literally aren’t in you anymore and you kept other parts to yourself! The only thing we have in common is the shirt and cardigan!

Loki’s shoulders and head drop.

LOKI (CONT’D)  
(quieter)  
Which, I wear better, by the way.

Loki glares at Patton. His face is a mix of anger and defeat.

LOGAN  
He does have a point, Patton, you said yourself that you gave him Thomas’ childish nature and love of jokes and puns, things to let him have fun without you being too overbearing. And knowing you, you gave him all of those, hence the reason you’ve made no jokes or puns this episode. You also seem to have given him none of your right and wrong knowledge, hence his... “jokes”...

Patton pauses and thinks.

PATTON  
Yeah, I think that is true. I did in fact forget to give him any morality... But he still came from me!

LOGAN  
That he did, but now he’s made himself his own person.

ROMAN  
He even came up with his own name, which is admirable and we should respect it.

Thomas nods.

THOMAS  
They both have a point, Patton. Loki choose a name for himself, which actually fits pretty well, and we need to respect his name, just like we do each other. Do you remember how Janus looked after Roman laughed at his name?

PATTON  
Of course, I do Kiddo, Janus was crushed, even if he tried not to show it. I could see it in his eyes.

THOMAS  
That’s right. Janus was crushed. And Janus is a grown adult.

Thomas puts a hand on Loki’s shoulder.

THOMAS (CONT’D)  
Loki was literally just born yesterday.

PATTON  
Oh... Yeah...--

LOGAN  
\--Technically he was born earlier today Thomas.

Roman facepalm.

ROMAN  
Logan, Thomas was using a figure of speech. Of course, he knows Loki was born today.--

THOMAS  
\--Actually Roman, I really wasn’t sure when, but yeah, I was trying to use the figure of speech.

LOGAN  
Really? You had no clue? How? Loki seems to be so mischievous I thought it would’ve been obvious to conclude that he wasn’t around before today. Otherwise, why wouldn’t he have started the pranks earlier?

Loki crosses his arms and glares at the Sides, he looks ready to cry.

VIRGIL  
Also, Thomas, I came to you earlier saying there was a problem, I would’ve thought you would’ve assumed that was when he came about.

THOMAS  
You know, you all make very valid points, but honestly, I wasn’t really thinking about it.

LOGAN  
You should really think about things before you say them, Thomas, it will make for more effective conversations.

THOMAS  
You’re probably right Logan, but it’s not going to happen much.

LOGAN  
Oh I know, I just wanted to share my thoughts on the matter while I had your attention.

Loki starts to sink down.

PATTON  
Loki, wait!

Everyone’s attention is brought back to Loki who comes back up. He wipes at his eyes.

LOKI  
What do you want?

PATTON  
I’m sorry.

LOKI  
You should be.

PATTON  
Could you... I mean, would you forgive me?

LOKI  
Why should I? It’s not like any of you like me!

Patton kneels down.

PATTON  
Kiddo of course we do. You’re part of Thomas and you’re a super special part of him. Without you Thomas wouldn’t be who he is.

THOMAS  
That’s true. I’d probably act like a robot.

LOGAN  
Without you, Thomas’ dark sides would probably be in control. He wouldn’t be able to understand why right and wrong are what they are.

PATTON  
I’m sorry I forced you out of me. I should’ve been more confident in myself and my ability to grow. I didn’t properly think this through and it’s causes problems for you, me, Thomas, and everyone else. I’m growing and changing and just because it’s not as fast as I hoped, doesn’t mean it’s not happening. Clearly Thomas is trusting and seeing that I’m changing, and now I need to start doing the same.

Loki starts crying. All of the Sides react. Thomas kneels down.

THOMAS  
What’s wrong buddy?

LOKI  
I wanna go back with Patton!

Patton smiles.

LOGAN  
Do you want to be one again?

Loki nods and rubs his eyes. Patton opens his arms wide.

PATTON  
Then come here kiddo!

Loki runs over to Patton who stands and spins around. When Patton is facing forward again Loki is gone and Patton is wearing Janus’ hat. Patton hugs himself and smiles. He looks a lot more like himself.

THOMAS  
Feel better?

PATTON  
You betcha kiddo! [INSERT SOME JOKE OR PUN]

Virgil claps a couple of times and everyone turns to face him. He still looks defeated, but proud as well.

VIRGIL  
Patton, I’m proud of you. It’s hard to admit when you’re wrong. Not only did you admit you were wrong, but you also apologized for the hurt you caused. That’s a big step.

Patton gives Virgil a smile.

PATTON  
Not to everyone, not for all of the hurt I’ve caused. 

Patton cups his hands and calls out.

PATTON (CONT’D)  
Janus! Remus! Can you two pop up for a second?

Up pops REMUS and JANUS who are both dressed normally minus Janus’ hat. Virgil doesn’t look at them the entire time they’re up. Remus has his deodorant in his hand and takes a bite. Patton takes off the hat and tosses it at Janus. Patton’s throw is terrible and it hits Remus’ deodorant, knocking it out of the container.

PATTON (CONT’D)  
Oops, sorry kiddo! This old man can’t sport well.

REMUS  
That’s okay, a little dust and hair is good for the body.

Remus picks up the fallen “food”.

JANUS  
Do you need something?

PATTON  
Yes.

Patton looks around.

PATTON (CONT’D)  
I wanted to apologize to all of you. We all made an agreement years ago and I didn’t hold up my end. I split and caused problems for all of you and for that I’m very sorry.

REMUS  
It’s alright, the little booger made such a terrible mess in my room--

PATTON  
\--I’m sorry Remus, I’ll help you fix it!

REMUS  
Don’t even think about it! It’s so lovely, I would’ve never thought to mix a pair of underwear in with my morning cup of toothpaste!

The Light Sides and Thomas all react negatively.

JANUS  
You know, he was a terrible disturbance and I think you need to make it up to us.

PATTON  
Anything--

Patton glances at Remus who is chowing down.

PATTON (CONT’D)  
Almost anything.

JANUS  
I’m not sure, but Remus and I will think of something. Until then, ta-ta. And Thomas?

THOMAS  
Yeah, Janus?

JANUS  
Just because the kid is gone doesn’t mean that the effects of what he did are done. There are consequences, and serious ones for having a trickster running loose in your head. Be warned.

Janus and Remus sink down while Thomas stands in shock. Virgil licks his lips. He rubs his hands.

THOMAS  
Oh, thanks for the warning I guess...

Thomas looks down, pondering what Janus said.

PATTON  
Hey Thomas?

Thomas looks up, pulled out of his thoughts.

THOMAS  
What’s up Patton.

PATTON  
I’m so sorry.

Thomas gives a half-smile.

THOMAS  
I know buddy. I forgive you.

Everyone goes quiet, each in their own thoughts.

ROMAN  
Hey!

Everyone turns to Roman. Virgil jumps, startled.

ROMAN (CONT’D)  
I have an idea!

LOGAN  
What’s your idea Roman?

Roman pauses for dramatic effect.

ROMAN  
What if... We all got in our onesies and watched Disney movies!

Virgil looks at Roman and nods.

VIRGIL  
I could go for a good movie, Frozen might be nice.

LOGAN  
How about Pocahontas? I can point out everything the movie got wrong.

PATTON  
Ohh, what about Lilo and Stitch? We can invite Remus and Janus too because “Ohana means family and family means no one gets left behind or forgotten.”

The Sides start to slowly sink out.

LOGAN  
(while sinking out)  
Virgil, we watch Frozen a lot. It’s one of our main “distraction” movies.

VIRGIL  
(while sinking out)  
I know.

THOMAS  
How about you guys decide on a movie. I’ll do the outro then we can watch what you picked.  
The Sides finish sinking out.

THOMAS (CONT’D)  
(calling out)  
Oh! And I think inviting Remus and Janus is a good idea! Just tell Remus not to ruin the movie!

Thomas turns towards the camera with a smile. He fixes his hair before talking.

THOMAS (CONT’D)  
So that was a new one. The Sides can split. Didn’t see that one coming.

Thomas pauses.

THOMAS (CONT’D)  
Anyway, just like I need to accept myself flaws and all, I need to accept my Sides flaws and all. Patton is clearly just trying to do what he thinks will help and I love that about him. Also, Loki was not what I would’ve expected to come from Patton. He literally stole things from the others. Gotta be honest, it was really weird to see Roman without his sash. Logan without his tie. He was casual, it was a different feel for him.

Thomas pauses again. He looks towards Virgil’s spot.

THOMAS (CONT’D)  
I know we agreed not to talk about Virgil split, but the questions are killing me. Who is Virgil’s split? What could make Virgil so upset over the thought of him? And Where is he?

Thomas shakes his head and smiles.

THOMAS (CONT’D)  
All questions for another time. Just remember you’re flaws are a part of you, just as you accept your strengths accept your flaws. Let your flaws help you grow just as much as you let your strengths. Both parts make you you. Seeing as there’s only one of you, try and be the best you possible. I love all of you guys girls and non-binary pals, peace out!

CUT TO BLACK:  
INT. THOMAS’ LIVING ROOM - LATER  
The Sides and Thomas are watching a Disney movie, throwing popcorn at each other and having a good time, including the Dark Sides.

INT. DARK ROOM - TIME OF DAY UNKNOWN  
CLYDE(Paranoia), Virgil’s split with pink eye make-up instead of black, is lying down. His eyes are closed and it’s so dark he’s barely visible.  
Clyde opens his eyes.


End file.
